


Mine Now

by mynightmarestays



Series: The Slaves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Flogging, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Just by looking at the title and tags, do you need a summary?





	Mine Now

No way would he in his right mind have done this when he saw Scott again. They started to reconnect after years apart. It was great to talk and see each other. Scott had finished high school and enrolled into USC to become a Vet. It was a struggle for him during school with working on the side. Now he was starting an internship in a vet’s office while he waited for his classes to start. Theo on the other hand didn’t care about going to college due to the trust fund he was living off of. 

The two ran into each other again while shopping for groceries. They swap numbers and started to meet up with each other. Coffee turned into dinners and turned into sleep overs. Well it was more sex than sleeping. And neither of the two complained. They loved it. But Scott was revealing things about himself he never knew.

One, Scott love being the top. Usually Theo was the one topping but Scott. Well Scott had a power over him and Theo listen. He loved Scott grabbing him by the hair and the neck. He loved Scott bending him over and fucking him hard. It got more and more rough and kinky. Soon enough, they had a talk about what it was becoming. It became an agreement it was a dom and sub relationship. 

It started with orders and commands. Scott enjoyed watched Theo suck his cock without questioning. Even making Theo watch him masturbate made his day. And the second Theo didn’t obey, Scott bent him over and spanked him. He would even put him in a chastity cage. Theo fucken loved and hated being spanked and forced into chastity. Scott would make him wear it for days on it. When Scott let him out and he could get off, fuck Theo came like no tomorrow. Then Scott would suck him off like no tomorrow.

After a few months, Scott made the proposal of Theo being his Slave and make this a permanent thing. After some time thinking, Theo agreed. He wanted to be Scott’s. Scott got him into the mindset of obeying without question. He liked it when Scott did what he wanted to him. Theo just wanted Scott to fuck him and do whatever to him.

Now Theo stood in the middle of Scott’s living room, wrist tied to a pole that was rested on his shoulders as Scott shaved his body hair off. It was so difficult not to get off with Scott handling his cock and balls as he shaved it off. He closed his eyes as Scott worked. He doesn’t know how long it was before Scott moved on to the rest of his body. When Theo opened his eyes and looked down, everything he could see was smooth.

Scott grabbed him by the hair on his head. “What do you say?”

“Thank you sir for shaving me.” Theo said.

“Good boy. On your knees now.” Scott said.

Theo did his best to balance himself as he drop to his knees. He then watched Scott untie his wrist from the poll. Theo’s hands moved behind him and he held his forearms as Scott put the pole side. Scott came back over and ran his hands through Theo’s hair. Theo closed his eyes as Scott mess with his hair.

“Do you promise to serve me?” Scott asked.

“Yes sir.” 

“Promise to do what I say?”

“Yes sir.” Theo looked up at him.

“Good boy.” Scott let go of him and undid his pants, pulling out his dick.

Theo felt his mouth water at the sight. The second Scott let it go, he quickly slid it into his mouth. Moans escaped with each time he dragged his mouth back and forth. Tasting Scott’s cock was the greatest thing to him. He closed his eyes as he worked. He felt Scott ran his hand through his hair before he heard a buzzing sound. Theo opened his eyes at the second Scott ran a pair of clippers through his hair. He couldn’t argue with this. Scott had control over him now.

Scott stripped off every inch of Theo’s hair. Once he finishes, he pulled out and watch Theo go after it. He could only grinned. Theo was on his knees with the only hair he had was his eyebrows. He was perfectly hairless. The Dom put the clippers down and picked up a mask beside it. He looked over at Theo who seem like he wanted his cock. So he held up the mask.

“You will wear this from now on. You understand?”

Theo nodded his head. “Yes sir.” 

Scott smiled as he started to put the mask on Theo. Theo couldn’t help but to feel joy as the mask came on. He wasn’t Theo anymore. He was whatever Scott wanted him to be. Everything went back and he could feel the metal on his lips and eyes. After a couple of seconds, the zippers opened and he could see. There was holes where his nose was. He saw Scott and waited. Scott started to take off his clothes and Theo was getting hard against his chastity device.

Scott moved behind his slave, picking up the rope. Theo’s hands were already in place. He tired them up tightly but not enough where his hands would turn blue. He moved back to the table, picking up a chain with clamps at the end. Scott bent over and started to put them on Theo causing moans from both. He grinned before he zipped the eyes closed. 

Now was the fun for Scott. He grabbed Theo from behind and pulled him up. Scott moved him to the couch and bent him over, leaving his ass nice and open. Scott moved to Theo’s pants that was left to the side. He pulled out the belt and grinned. Slowly he made his way back to Theo.

“I’m going to beat your ass with your own belt. And I’m going to keep doing so from now on.” Scott folded it and ran it along Theo’s ass.

He watch him shiver a bit. He knew what was coming. Scott smiled watching Theo squirm. So he kept teasing him. Ran the belt across his ass, removing it so he could watch Theo tense up. After he did it a couple of times, he smack his ass with the belt causing Theo to scream under the mask. The red mark started to appear. Scott did it over and over again. Fifteen times. Theo’s screams turn into pleasure moans. It looked like Theo was melting into the couch by the end of the flogging. He clearly loved the pain. 

Scott smiled as he ran a hand over his ass, smacking it a couple of time causing Theo to moan. The master went back to the table to grab a condom. Even if Theo was now his, he was still going to be safe. After he opened the condom, he slid it on. Scott was already hard. Putting Theo into this position got him hard. 

He grabbed Theo by the hips as he slid in. He wasn’t going to be gentle about it. Theo didn’t deserve that. He heard Theo moan as he went in. Good. Scott start to work fast, hitting him hard. With each thrust, Theo did a mix of moaning and screaming from the contact from where his ass was beaten. It made it sting even more. 

Scott put his hand on Theo’s back as he worked. With each thrust, Scott picked up pace. Scott grunted with each move as Theo moaned. Part of him wishes he didn’t put the mask on him so he could watch his face. He wanted to see his face scrunch up as he fucked his ass. He wanted to hear Theo beg for him to fuck him harder and harder. But he was his slut and slave now. That was his identity. Not Theo.

Scott pulled out which caused a whimper from his slut. He grabbed him and moved him onto his back. Scott put his legs over his head and went in again. Muffled whimpers and cries came from the mask. As he fucked him, he reached over and open the zippered mouth. The cries were hearable now. Fuck they made him even harder. Scott closed his eyes as he fucked him.

He held onto him by his legs. Theo was strangely flexible. With each thrust, he pushed Theo’s leg back, letting that pleasure burn get him more. The chain smacked Theo’s chest as he moved. Scott would reach out and pull the chain. Theo’s back arched a bit at the pull as well as moaned. 

Scott was getting closer and closer to coming. He looked down and saw the pre-cum dripping from his cage. He wondered how much longer he would take. But Theo coming wasn’t important. It was never and never will be from now on. Scott closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and started to pound Theo. He was going as rough and fast as much as he could. Theo’s body shook and he was screaming.

After a couple of minutes of working Theo like this, Scott moaned as he came. He slowed down and pulled out. He watch his toy’s legs lower down as he pulled the condom off. Scott threw away the condom, looking at Theo sat there. His ass had to be sore but it was only the beginning. 

He walked over and moved Theo back to his knees. Scott shoved himself back into Theo’s mouth. “Clean your master.” 

Theo moaned as he blew Scott. “Good boy. So eager to please. And this is all you’re going to do for now on. Be used for sex and do whatever else I ask. Understand?” Scott put his hand on the mask. 

Theo said yes sir as he kept working. Scott nodded and pulled out, quickly zipping up Theo’s mouth. Scott bet he was upset. He grabbed him by the rope and pulled him. The two headed to the hallway closet. Scott opened it. He cleaned it out for this. He untied it and put Theo inside. Quickly he took the rope to tie Theo’s wrist to the bar in there. 

“Master must go out for a bit. You will stay here when I go out from now on. “ Scott smacked his ass making Theo flinched. Scott smiled before he closed the door and locked it.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
